El Gran Primo
by Miina
Summary: ¡¡¡¡Fic interactivo de humor!!!! harry, ron, draco, fred, george, oliver, hermione, ginny, parvati, pansy y angelina... Tu votas quien se va!!!!! Empiezan las pruebas y ... quien abandonara la casa??
1. Llegada participantes

Las frases entre ** son pensamientos. :D (Gracias por leer eso....)  
  
·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨ `·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
EL GRAN PRIMO (tan ta ta ta ta tan....)  
  
Rinoa: Wua!!!!!! Hola a todos y bienvenidos!!!  
  
(aplausos gravados se oyen des de los altavoces de una minicadena)  
  
Rinoa: Aquí empieza el programa de "EL GRAN PRIMO". -guiña un ojo-  
  
Ayudante 1 (Biggs): No se llamaba "Gran hermano"?  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ bueno creo que no esta bien plagiar nombres no? Además... con lo de "hermano grande" todos los weasley se sentirian identificados. No?  
  
Ayudante 2 (Wedge): ah... claro...  
  
Biggs: Y por k "gran primo"?  
  
Rinoa: Por k los k estan aki son unos primos!!!!!!!!!! Jajajjajajaj Pardillos!!! Muaajjajajajjaja!  
  
Biggs y Wedge: ¬¬ ejem...  
  
Rinoa: Pues k empieze el programa, y.... Damos la bienvenida a los participantes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Harry Potter!!!!!  
  
Harry aprece en escena sonriendo. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa: Ron Weasley!!!!!  
  
Ron aparece y va corriendo al lado de Harry, nervioso. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa: Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco entra de golpe y se pone al lado más apartado de los otros dos. Aplausos...  
  
Rinoa: ¡¡Tio bueno!!  
  
Biggs: Aquí me salio bien la gravación casera, parece de verdad, si que gritaba emocionada mi madre...  
  
Wedge: Creo que no era tu madre Biggs...¬¬U  
  
Rinoa: ya sigo, ya sigo...  
  
Rinoa: George y Fred Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los gemelos aprecen sonriendo y haciendo el signo de victoria con la mano y se oye una explosión detras de ellos. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa: Oliver Wood!!!!!!!  
  
Oliver aparece......en escoba y se pone entre los gemelos y Draco. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa (murmurando): Quién diría que Wood estuviera tan bien......(cara psicopata)  
  
Bigs: Ejem.....  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ y ahora las chicas!!!!! (la parte aburrida.....)  
  
Rinoa: Hermione Granger!!!!!!  
  
Hermione aparece sonriente y nerviosa y va delante de sus dos amigos. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa: Ginny Weasley!!!!!!  
  
Ginny aparece roja como un tomate y va al lado de Hermione. Aplausos (porque lo digo si todo el rato habrá aplausos gravados por Bigs y sus padres???)  
  
Rinoa: Cho Chang!!!!!!!  
  
Cho aparece moviendo las caderas "sensualmente". Apalusos (y esa vez hay algun silbido que no es por aprte de la familia de Bigs...).  
  
Un tomatazo cae sobre la cabeza de Cho.  
  
Wedge (murmurando): no puedes tener faovritismos Rinoa... se supone que deves animarlos a todos...  
  
Rinoa: Ah... ¿pero hice algo malo? (Sonríe diabolicamente)  
  
Rinoa (murmurando): Y eso por acercarte a mi Cedric!  
  
Un pedrusco cae sobre la cabeza de Cho que cae al suelo y empieza a sangrar con los ojos en blanco.  
  
Rinoa: Oops... Pomfrey!!!!!!!!! A Cho le cayó una piedrecita!!!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Pomfrey se lleva a Cho en una camilla.  
  
Rinoa: bueno... por lásima no murió y... quiero decir, por suerte no murió y volvera en nuestro programa enseguida...(susurrando) ¡lástima!  
  
Biggs: ¿Qué?  
  
Rinoa: na....nada.....  
  
Rinoa: Pansy Parkinson!!!!!!!!  
  
Aparece Pansy, aunque nadie tiene tiempo de verla porque va corriendo (supernado la velocidad del animal más terrorifico (leísteis bien, no puse "rápido" puse "terrorífico"...¬¬) hacia Draco.  
  
Wedge va a poner el "play" en la minicadena para que suenen los aplausos, pero Rinoa se lo impide.  
  
Rinoa (corriendo, y poniendose al lado de Draco, mirando a Pansy): ¡Ni lo toques! Primera norma. Nadie puede tocar a Draco! Solo yo!!  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Draco: ejem.....  
  
Rinoa: U_U bueno pueden tocarlo pero solo los chicos *no dios, que aún habrá algun gay!!*  
  
Biggs: mejor sigue...  
  
Rinoa se aparta mirando a Pansy.  
  
Rinoa: Parvati Patil!!!!!  
  
Parvati aparece por la puerta y sonriendo al público dibujado por Wedge. Aplausos.  
  
Rinoa: Y el último concursante........Angelina Johnson!!!!!!!  
  
Angelina entra sonriendo y se pone al lado de los gemelos.  
  
Rinoa: Y ahora que ya estan todos...... Que empieze el programa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: mm... señorita...  
  
Rinoa: Heartilly. Rinoa Heartilly. Puedes llamarme Rinoa. (sonríe)  
  
Harry: pues... señorita Rinoa... en que se basa el programa?  
  
Rinoa: ¿No lo sabeis?!!  
  
Todos niegan con la cabeza.  
  
Rinoa: no os lo dijo mi ayudante?  
  
Ron: Tu ayudante no sería... por casualidad...  
  
Harry: Krum?  
  
Rinoa: sí, exactamente! Es un poco tonto pero entendio la base del programa a la quinta!  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Ron: bueno pues verás...  
  
Hermione: yo lo único que encontre fue a un tio cortado a trocitos...  
  
Rinoa: ¿¿¿Qué??? Alguién asesinó a Víktor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wedge: Socorro!!!!!!!! El proximo sere yo!!!!!!!  
  
Biggs: no... seguro k soy yo!!!!!!! Yo también soy cejijunto!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wedge: Un asesino que va a por los unicejos!!!!!!! Cejijuntos, unicejos corred!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco (susurrando): morirán todos menos yo, jejej suerte que mi madre me depiló las cejas antes de salir...  
  
Mientras, Parvati se pone a correr al lado de Biggs y Wedge.  
  
Ginny: porqué corres Parvati si no eres cejijunta...?  
  
Parvati: ah... entendí que debiamos correr "conejitas"...  
  
Ginny: *no se parece en nada......¬¬U*  
  
Hermione: Si!!! Y seguro que es el mismo que intentó asesinar a Cho!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ejem.. bueno... puede ser....^^U  
  
Fred: Podría haberlo matado un experimento nuestro pero cuando llegamos creo que ya estaba muerto...  
  
George: Sí! Debemos apuntar a nuestra lista un caramelo que te haga explotar!!!  
  
Ginny: Basta!!!!!! *tendré pesadillas!!!!!!!! buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
Angelina: Sabremos quién lo mató de otra forma. Hermione, tu lo viste muerto?  
  
Fred: que lista eres Angelina...  
  
Hermione asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Angelina: Quién más lo vió muerto???  
  
Todo el mundo levanta la mano, menos Ron, Harry y Draco.  
  
Oliver: Y ahora que?  
  
Angelina: no se..._  
  
Hermione: Claro! El asesino fue Draco! Fue el último que lo vió!!!  
  
Ron: O.o  
  
Draco: que? De qué estais hablando?  
  
Oliver: Tú asesinaste a Víktor Krum!  
  
George: eso! Fuiste el último que lo viste con vida!  
  
Draco: No, ... yo lo encontré muerto...  
  
Ginny: Si, eh??? Y pork no levantaste la mano? Te pillé!!!!  
  
Draco: ejem... bueno... estaba ocupado....  
  
Parvati: Socorrooooo tenemos un mortífago en el grupoooooooo!!!!!! (susurrando) y encima es el más guapo......  
  
Draco: Estaba ligandome a una tía y no escuche vuestras estupideces!! Por eso no levante la mano!!! *y no me llameis mortífago... me dan miedo...*  
  
Rinoa: ejem... buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Pansy: buahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Oliver: Y que chica, eh??  
  
Ron: ¡¡¡Eso que chica!!! ¿¿No estarías ligando con Hermione?? Si es así te mataré como lo hize con....!!!!!!  
  
George: Con quién? Que valiente nuestro hermano.  
  
Fred: Ya ves. Snif... es la emoción.  
  
Draco: ¬¬ aquella chica, listos.  
  
Draco señala hacia el público de cartón dibujado por Wedge.  
  
Oliver: O.o no veo ninguna chica...  
  
Draco: sí!! Esa!!!  
  
Draco se acerca más y señala el dibujo de lo que parece una chica.  
  
Wedge: Él sabe lo que es arte. Snif. Que emoción..........  
  
Ginny: Malfoy... es un dibujo....  
  
Draco: O_O ya... ¡¡¡Ya lo sabía!!!  
  
Ginny: ah...  
  
Rinoa: uff....  
  
Hermione: creo que es imposible saber quién lo asesinó.  
  
Parvati: Asesinar, quién? A quién????????? Socorrooooooooooooo  
  
Ron (susurrando): de la que me salvé  
  
Harry (susurrando): ya ves tío. Casi te cogen... (más fuerte) Ahora ya seré el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJJAJAJJAJA  
  
Oliver: snif....  
  
Aparece Cho.  
  
Harry: Hola Cho! ^^  
  
Todos los chicos: Hola Cho!  
  
Rinoa (su felicidad duró poco...): Continuemos con el progrma, ya os lo cuento yo.  
  
Todos: Ajá...O.o  
  
Rinoa: estareis el tiempo que yo quiera cerrados en una magniiiiiífica casa. Sí?  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Rinoa: EL público votara al fin de cada capítulo, una persona que quiere que se vaya, las dos más votadas se irán, hasta que al final quede solo uno que será el ganador.  
  
Todos: Ah...  
  
Hermione: Y... donde esta la casa?  
  
Rinoa: Aquí!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa señala una tienda de campaña naranja forforecente, con hierva artificial y a veinte metros de un centro comercial.  
  
Draco: ¿¿ "Magnifica casa"?? ¿es que vives con los Weasley?  
  
Ron: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Rinoa: Que haya paz!!!!! Por lo menos estareis rodeados de medio ambiente y de animales muy mo....  
  
Un perro se acerca a la tienda de campaña y se mea en ella.  
  
Rinoa: .....monos.......  
  
Todos: O_OU  
  
Oliver: No hay campo de Quidditch _U  
  
Rinoa: oh... lo siento... pero creo que os podreis bañar...  
  
Fred y George: Si!!!!!!!!!! Piscina!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ...no... una bañera....  
  
Todos: oh.  
  
Cho(hablando bajo): por lo menos tendrá yacuzzi no?  
  
Parvati (hablando bajo también): espero que sí tía....  
  
Los personajes entran en la tienda de campaña y dentro ven que es una casa bastante grande...  
  
  
  
·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨ `·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Rinoa: Y Aquí fin de la primera transimisión!!!!!! Espero que os este gustando mi programa!!!!!!!^^  
  
Si tengo muchos leedores, quizá tenemos dinero para pagar a alguien que venga de publico ^^U.......  
  
Dejad vuestros comentarios, críticas, consejos o lo que sea!!!!!! Podeis hacer preguntas a los personajes, prepararles sorpresas, decir pruebas que tengan que hacer... (no se puede matar a nadie... lástima (ojos de loca)) Y ya podeis empezar a votar quién quereis k se vaya!!!!  
  
SOLO PODEIS VOTAR UNA PERSONA aunque las dos más votadas se irán, si?? Continuaremos el programa cuando tenga un numero de reviews decente, si no no podrá irse nadie...O.o  
  
LA DESICIÓN ESTÁ EN TUS MANOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Nos vemos en la proxima transimisión!!!!  
  
(DEJAD REVIEW, PLEASE, PORFI, SISPLAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
Rinoa guiña un ojo a los espectadores mientras dice adiós con la mano. 


	2. Primera semana en la mansión!

·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨ `·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
Rinoa: Y aquí estamos de vuelta!!!!! En el...  
  
Wedge: Gran...!  
  
Biggs: Primo....!!!  
  
Rinoa: no te emociones tanto Biggs, la que se emociona soy yo..... Buaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Wedge le acerca un pañuelo. Y ella balbucea un "gr...snif...a...cias"  
  
Biggs: porque llora?  
  
Rinoa: Achuuuuuuuuú!  
  
Wedge: O.o debe de estar resfriada...  
  
Biggs: no, creo que lo del estornudo se coló.  
  
Rinoa se suena los mocos.  
  
Biggs y Wedge: O.o  
  
Rinoa termina de llorar y le da el pañuelo de los teletubbies a Wedge.  
  
Rinoa: gracias.  
  
Wedge ahoga un grito mientras tira el pañuelo al aire.  
  
Wedge: ¡que asco! Lleno de mocos!  
  
Rinoa: ¿Que esperabas? ¿chocolate? ¿o grageas de todos los sabores pero en ese caso solo de uno-bueno-k-no-sea-bómito?  
  
Wedge: ¬¬  
  
Biggs: Y por que llorabas?? (si se le puede llamar llorar O.o)  
  
Rinoa: estoy emocionada porque hay muchos seguidores!!!!  
  
Wedge: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Significa eso k no podre pintar el decorado???? Tenía un dibujo de una chica peliroja que seguro que le gustaba al Malfoy..... sniffff  
  
Rinoa (recobrando su compostura): ahora si... empezemos con el...  
  
Wedge: gran...hip!  
  
Biggs(susurrando): no es "hip", es... (mas fuerte) Primo!!!  
  
(tan ta ta ta ta tan....)  
  
Rinoa: Y ahora... hagamos una vuelta por la...er....magnifica mansion ya no cuela....digamos.... magnífica tienda de campaña!!! (que por suerte no es muggle!)  
  
La imagen se centra en la tienda de campaña, y "cutremente" entra en ella.  
  
Podemos ver a Oliver con miniaturas de jugadores de Quidditch en primer plano.  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ los concursantes ya llevan cinco días en la casa!!! Y la cosa va de mal en peor!!! Asi me gusta chicos...Convivencia por encima de todo! Pronto os vere cantando a lo cumbaya alrededor de una hoguera!! (se emociona)  
  
Oliver: que haces aquí...?¬¬  
  
Rinoa: O.o... vengo a ver... Qué, quien va ganando??  
  
Oliver: nadie... solo hay un buscador y me lo ha prestado Ron.  
  
Rinoa: y el problema?  
  
Oliver le muestra un muñeco de Víktor Krum sin brazo.  
  
Rinoa: ow... interesante... aun le queda la boca...¿no? Muuaaaaaajajajjajajjaja  
  
Rinoa se aparta con las camaras hasta el sofà. Iba a acercarse a Hemione y Ron pero algo se lo impide.  
  
Draco: AAAAAAARGGH!!!!!!! Socorro!!!! Necesito parar de correr!!! Que alguien me salvee!!  
  
Rinoa: Draco, ¡STOP!  
  
Draco para momentaneamente, moviendo los pies como si estuviera corriendo pero sin moverse.  
  
Rinoa: Quién te persique?  
  
Draco: Mi peor peadilla..._  
  
Rinoa: No esta permitido entrar a Voldy...! deben de haber sido los gemelos... que monos  
  
Draco niega con la cabeza.  
  
Draco: no es voldemort, es peor!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Peor?? Harry se suicido porque nadie le quiere y te persigue su fantasma?  
  
Draco: Que potter muriera seria bueno, tonta.  
  
Rinoa: snifff me llamó tonta...  
  
Draco: No!!!!!!!!!! Ahí viene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pansy: Dracoooo queriidoooooo, dónde te has metiiiiiidoooooo?  
  
Draco se esconde detrás de Rinoa.  
  
Pansy: vamos cariño... no te hare nada... que duela....  
  
Draco se desmaia. Por la presión.  
  
Rinoa: Ni lo toques!!!!! O saldrás!!!! Entendido?????  
  
Pansy se va amargada, aunque va muy directa a Oliver... ¿Qué le hará?  
  
Rinoa se gira para hablar con Draco, pero ya no lo encuentra. Y un metro y poco más lejos ve a Ginny arrastrando a Draco por la camisa, desmaiado en el suelo.  
  
Rinoa: Ginny!!!!  
  
Ginny (cara angelical). Oh vamos, lo voy a llevar a dormir... se ve que esta cansado...  
  
Rinoa: mmmm...er........... bueno.  
  
Ginny(cara psicopata): gracias... Jujujujujuju!!!!  
  
Primer plano de Rinoa con cara de...: O.o (nunca mejor dicho)  
  
Rinoa: oye, me gustó eso del primer pano, a ver si haces más eh, querido... (¿cómo se llamaba?)  
  
Moomba: Laguna! Laguna! Laguna!  
  
Rinoa: esta claro que se llama Laguna.... como mi suegro...O.o ¿?  
  
Rinoa: bueno vuelvo a mi destino original.  
  
Ron: er...... Hermione.... no es que me interese, ¿pero te queda mucho para terminar el libro?  
  
Hermione: Ajá...  
  
Ron: Hermione...  
  
Hermione: decías algo?  
  
Rinoa decide esconderse detrás de... er.... ¡una planta!  
  
Ron: Decía si te queda mucho para terminar el libro.  
  
Hermione: No, porqué?  
  
Ron: nada....(susurrando) si por lo menos se cogiera uno de edición de bolsillo que no le tapara la cara.... Snif...  
  
Rinoa: interesante......O.o  
  
Rinoa se dirige a la habitación de los chicos. Aunque las divisiones se hicieron como quisieron...  
  
Esta es la habitación de: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Parvati y Oliver. (las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia aquella habitación el primer día, Harry y Ron las siguieroninstintivamente... Oliver se fue porque era el único sitio que le quedaba.)  
  
Rinoa se encuentra a Harry en la primera cama. Está escribiendo...¿cartas?  
  
Rinoa: er...Harry....  
  
Harry(cara de hipnotizado, escribiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo): Con cariño...Harry. Con cariño...Harry. Con cariño...Harry.  
  
Rinoa: Que haces Harry???  
  
Harry le enseña el manojo de cartas.  
  
Harry: admiradoras U_U no me siento las manos....  
  
Rinoa: wuooo, que pena me das.......  
  
Harry: Y ahora que ya se ha declarado que soy el mejor jugador de Quiditch también me escriben ADMIRADORES.... fue un error que Ron matara a Viktor....  
  
Rinoa: er...¿Qué Ron que?  
  
Hary: Oh... nada.  
  
Rinoa: Que decias de los admiradores?  
  
Harry: ^^U que tengo que pensarme algo distinto, ya no vale poner "con cariño, harry" me da mal rollo enviar eso a tios...  
  
Rinoa: comprendo... veo que aprendiste de Lockhart... (el padre de Tifa, claro)  
  
Rinoa se aparta y se acerca a otra cama en la que estan sentadas hablando muy animadamente Cho y Parvati.  
  
Cho esta como siempre "guapisima" pero Parvati, que normalmente también es guapa, está despeinada, con ojeras, con la ropa mal puesta, sudada, oliendo mal... y cara de loca que no para de asentir con la cabeza.  
  
Rinoa vuelve corriendo al lado de Harry.  
  
Rinoa: Harry!!!! Qué hace aquella guarra!!!  
  
Harry: No digas guarra a Cho vale!!!!!?????? Que si no te pego una...  
  
Rinoa: le digo a Parvati, y "guarra" literalmente, que huele tan bien que casi me muero.  
  
Harry: ahh... creo que Cho le esta contando algo muy interesante, llevan asi desde el primer día.  
  
Rinoa: Y porque Cho no esta guarra....?  
  
Harry: :  
  
Rinoa: ....sucia...  
  
Harry: Yo también se lo pregunte. Dice que es secreto profesional.  
  
Rinoa: claro... es como en las pelis.... que se caen por un precipicio se bañan en un lago después de una terapia en el barro con los cerdos y siguen limpios...O.o  
  
Harry: exacto.  
  
Rinoa se vuelve a acercar a las dos "guarras" Muajajajajajjajaj!!!!!  
  
Cho: Y entonces, yo le dije: "pero tío tu de que vas?" y sabes lo que dijo???? Que se había enamorado de mi!!!!  
  
Rinoa esta flipando en colores, y Parvati solo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Cho: Y claro, a ver, está tope de bueno y fue al baile con Fleur, y claro, Cedric también era guapo, pero es que Roger está.... y decidí que lo mejor era salir con los dos a la vez...  
  
A Rinoa le empieza a salir espuma de la boca y se le ponen los ojos rojos. Se lanza encima de Cho.  
  
Rinoa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE PASES CON CEDRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! CEDRIC ES EL MEJOR Y NO QUIERO... NO QUIERO....  
  
Parvati aprovecha ese momento de debilidad de Rinoa para quitarla de encima de Cho, que sigue sin un mechón fuera de sitio, pero con los ojos en blanco, y le sale sangre de la cabeza.  
  
Rinoa: No quiero... snif..... es que....  
  
Harry y Parvati se acercan a ella.  
  
Harry: Que pasa señorita Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: que... sniffffff... cuando....hip.....hablan....hip.....mal...sniffffff de ... mi amorrrrrr ....  
  
Parvati: creo que se refiere a Draco.  
  
Rinoa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡No estúpida!!!! Draco es un capricho!!!! Yo kiero a Ced..... snifffff....... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Biggs y Wedge llegan corriendo por un mensaje que les envió Parvati en el móvil. Que útil és, Parvati no tuvo que andar hacia el comedor!!! Con un mensaje lo solucionó!!!!!  
  
Biggs: Buahhhh es el primer sms que recivoooo  
  
Wedge y Biggs se llevan a Cho. (porque siempre pongo "Biggs y Wedge"? era hora de cambiar el orden!) Harry los sigue.  
  
Parvati le da un pañuelo a Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: gr...gracias....snifffff....por lo menos no es de Tinky Whinky, ese es de Candy Candy!!!!!  
  
Parvati: A que es súper osea? Quiero decir, que el rosa de los lazos combina que te cagas con el rubio del pelo! Si yo fuera rubia y tuviera el pelo riza....  
  
Rinoa le mira amenazadoramente sin rastro de lagrimas.  
  
Rinoa: si no quieres acabar como Cho, calla.  
  
Parvati: O_O  
  
Rinoa se va corriendo a la otra habitación, sin rastro de lagrimas pero con espuma en la boca aún.  
  
Angelina: Socorro chicos!!!!!!!!  
  
George&Fred: Que???  
  
Angelina: Un perro rabioso!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ tranqui, solo es nescafé capuccino. *jujuju*  
  
Angelina: ah...O.o Rinoa: qué haceis chicos?  
  
Angelina: Y chica!!!! Es que ens ese mundo hay mas machismo!!!! No soy a caso una chica? Y no soy muy buena jugadora de quidditch?  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ que si, que si  
  
Angelina: seguro que no fui escogida campeona porque soy mujer!! Porque, no soy a caso mejor que Diggory...?  
  
Rinoa: Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Rinoa se va corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Tiene que ir a buscar a Ginny, que es la última que le queda para hablar un poco... pero recuerda que Ginny esta en la habitación que acaba de salir... Que combinación... George, Fred, Draco, Angelina, Ginny y Pansy.....  
  
Rinoa entra en la habitación con la cabeza alta al pasar por el lado de Angelina, se da cuenta de que los gemelos están haciendo experimentos con lo que parece un cerdo. Al final de la habitación se encuentra a Draco Y Ginny.  
  
Draco: señoritaaaaaa por favor saqueme de aquí......!!!  
  
Rinoa: que le has hehco ginny?  
  
Ginny: nada...O.o snifff  
  
Rinoa: ala Draco, no seas exagerado!!!! Pobrecilla no hace nada...  
  
Ginny que esta miranod a Lindsey gira la cabeza 360 grados para ver la cara de Draco.  
  
Rinoa: Glups... bueno Draco...si quieres mejor compañía... estoy aquí ;)  
  
Ginny: buaaaaaaahhhhh  
  
Rinoa: que te pasa?  
  
Ginny: snifff, porque nunca soy correspondida?? Sniffffff  
  
Rinoa: draco, tiene razon, venga ginny si le tocas no te saco fuera de la casa, pero esta atenta a ver que le ahces....O.o  
  
Ginny asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
Rinoa: bonita pareja eh? Ginny y Draco!!!  
  
Ginny asiente feliz y draoc con miedo.  
  
Rinoa:Y yo con Ced!  
  
Draco: rinoa... cedric diggory esta muerto...  
  
Rinoa: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Algo llega a la habitación corriendo como una bala.  
  
Ron: he escuchado "bonita pareja eh? Ginny y Draco!!!"????????????????? Rinoa asiente con la cabeza y lagrimas en los ojos. Ginny también asiente.  
  
Ron: te voy a matar pedazo de...!!!!  
  
Ron se tira encima de draco y empiezan a pelearse.  
  
Ginny: se pelean por mi, que bonito!  
  
Rinoa: ginny, ron es tu hermano....O.o  
  
Ginny: jejej  
  
De pronto llega Hermione que ya ha terminado el libro, con Harry, que tiene la mano inflada y roja. Aparece también Oliver que se aburrió de jugar.  
  
Rinoa: muy bien... así que ya estamos todos...  
  
Hermione: no... faltan cho y parvati....  
  
Rinoa: he dicho que YA ESTAMOS TODOS. si?  
  
Todos(animando a ron y draco): pelea! Pelea!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬U  
  
George: 10 galeones a que gana ron!  
  
Ginny: yo apuesto por draco!!!  
  
Fred&George: ¬¬ (mirada asesina)  
  
Rinoa: podeis prestarme atención!!!!!!!!????  
  
La miran como si nunca la hubiran visto.  
  
Rinoa: quién va a buscar a las "guarras"? :)  
  
Harry: ¬¬ cuidado lo que dices.... ya voy yo.  
  
  
  
En la otra habitación:  
  
Cho: Y como estaba diciendo, aquél día fue el mejor de mi vida, si exceptuamos en el que...  
  
Harry: hola chicas, que tal estas Cho?  
  
Cho: bien, gracias :) me curaron y vuelvo a estar al 5 por 5!!! [atentos, seguidores de buffy ;)]  
  
Parvati: si...............  
  
Harry cae desmaiado al suelo, escuchar la peste de parvati era duro, pero el aliento.....  
  
Cho: nos lo llevamos a la otra habitación? Es que no quiero que nos oiga hablar de él... porque sabes que está coladito por mi?  
  
Parvati asiente con la cabeza, y entre las dos se llevan a Harry en la otra habitación.  
  
  
  
Habitación 2:  
  
Draco y Ron han parado de pelearse, y los otros se estan repartiendo el dinero de las pauestas.  
  
Ginny: no se vale! He ganado yo! Dadme el dinero!!  
  
Fred: aprende a hacer tratos a lo Ludo Bagman querida..... juajuajua Además, ganó Draco, pero del cansancio se ha desmaiao, eso no es una victoria ni es na....  
  
George(susurrando): como tu dices... hagamoslo a lo Bagman ¡le pagamos en oro leprechaun!  
  
Fred. Si...cof cof  
  
Oliver: que esta pasando... una fuga de gas... cof cof  
  
Angelina: no puedo respirar.......oghhhh  
  
Rinoa: no! Ni una fuga de gas ni una granja! Es... Parvati Patil!!!!!  
  
Entran Cho Y parvati arrastrando a Harry.  
  
Cho: se desmaió cuando Pavati abrió la boca  
  
Parvati: Parvati, no Pa...  
  
Oliver se le ha lanzado encima y le esta tapando la boca.  
  
Ginny: Rapido!!! Que alguien la limpie!!  
  
Draco(se acaba de despertar): solución de emergencia....  
  
Saca algo de su mochila y se lo esparce a Parvati.  
  
Corriendo, Angelina, Ginny y Hermione se ponen al lado de Parvati.  
  
Ginny: axe...... lo reconozco d un kilometro lejos....  
  
Rinoa: Alto!!!!! Empezemos. Ahora que estamos todos...  
  
Harry levanta la cabeza.  
  
Rinoa: ya podemos a empezar con los votos.  
  
Hermione: falta alguien, señorita Heartilly...  
  
Draco niega con la cabeza y empieza a sudar.  
  
Rinoa: ah... Pansy....... donde está??  
  
Fred: os referis a eso???  
  
Enseña lo que a Rinoa le pareció un cerdo chamuscado.  
  
George: estabamos experimentando...  
  
Rinoa: oh! Que bien! Ya me lo enseñareis!!!  
  
Fred: ahora mismo si quieres...  
  
Rinoa: si... de hecho... hay alguien que lo pedía, verdad Naiko? :) Aquí esta tu prueba...  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Rinoa: Cho, Parvati, debeis provar los nuevos caramelos de los Weasley. La que aguante más tiempo ganará tantos caramelos como quiera y para lo que quiera...  
  
Cho: parece guay!!!  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬  
  
George: pues, tomad esos, son con sabor a ajo picante mezclado con pimiento, y que hacen una pequeña explosión... de sabor... :)  
  
Rinoa: perfecto. Dame dos.  
  
Fred y George le dan los caramelos.  
  
Rinoa: cuando yo diga ya, os lo poneis en la boca... a ver cual aguanta más...  
  
Cho y Parvati asienten con la cabeza.  
  
Fred: Yo apuesto por Cho...  
  
Oliver: 5, por la apestosa.  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ yo por la apestosa tb.... 1....2...3...y...YA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cho y Parvati se ponen el caramelo en la boca...  
  
Ginny: oh mira... la Chang esta roja... y esta sudando...  
  
Hermione: y llorando....  
  
Ron: pero parvati esta igual...  
  
George: eso lo filmo!!! Eso lo filmo!!!! La Cho Chang sacando humo por la cabeza!!!!!  
  
Cho: mmm...mmmm..!!!!!  
  
Harry: no... tenog que buscar algun contra-hechizo...  
  
Hermione: no puedes usar contra-hechizo si no hubo hechizo...  
  
Harry: ¬¬  
  
Oliver: oh mirad!!! Le vana salir los ojos.....!  
  
Cho: Mmm!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: MUAJAJJAJAJAJJJAJA  
  
Cho: pfff!!!  
  
Cho escupe el caramelo y se va corriendo hacia los lavabos.  
  
Rinoa: Y la ganadora es Parvati!!!!! Por cierto, ya puedes sacar el caramelo!  
  
Parvati: pero si esta muy bueno... lastima que sea tan soso...  
  
Fred:O_O  
  
George: tendremos que aumentarle el sabor a ajo...  
  
Rinoa: ajá....O_O  
  
Parvati: Y mi premio?  
  
Rinoa: toma... ¬¬  
  
Parvati: si alguien se mete conmigo... jejejejeje  
  
Draco: socorro...... cuantas locas..... (Se agarr a Rinoa) sacame de aquí!!!  
  
Rinoa lo mira con cara de psicopata sonriendo.  
  
Draco: tu también estas loca!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cho: Ya estoy aquí...  
  
Harry: te encuentra bien?  
  
Cho: si....  
  
Rinoa: ahora empezamos con los votos, pero en primer lugar... una carta de Catty Shenka... Toma Cho, de hehco es para ti...  
  
Cho: pero si me habeis montado club de fans y todo!!!!!! (lanza un beso a la camara)  
  
Rinoa se aparta del sobre que tiene Cho, y se tapa las orejas.  
  
Cho saca una foto de un colacuerno hungaro.  
  
Cho: mirad que chico tan mono! Debe ser el presidente del club....  
  
De pronto, cuando Cho abre totalmente le sobre, una voz resuena por toda la er....mansión.  
  
Sobre(vociferador): Haz lo que quieras con Harry pero como toques a MI DRACO, te enviaré al animalito de la foto para que te queme y te haga pequeñas cenizas que utilizaré de abono para escregutos, PEDAZO DE P****, QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CACHO P*** Y ESPERO QUE TE CAIGA OTRO CASCOTE ENCIMA DE LA CABEZA, IDIOTA, GILI******.  
  
El sobre cae al suelo y Cho se pone a llorar.  
  
Cho: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh porque no me quieren????????  
  
Todos: O_OU  
  
Rinoa: y eso es para ti, Pansy.  
  
Pansy: garf garf...(no puede hablar, efectos secundarios de los experimentos...)  
  
Rinoa le da un sobre redondito.  
  
George: aquí pone "sortilegios Wesley"...  
  
Fred: entnoces... jujuju  
  
Pansy abre el sobre y una bomba estalla. Cae al suelo.  
  
Draco: ESTA MUERTA????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
George: supongo...  
  
Ginny: si que te sabe mal que se muera draco....  
  
Draco: SOY FELIZ!!!!!! Por primera vez en la vida soy lo que puede llamarse FELIZZZ!!!!  
  
Ginny: O_O  
  
Rinoa: no, chicos, no esta muerta, esta.... muy inconsciente..... Al entrar en esa casa os protege un conjuro, NADIE puede morir. (lo siento Catty Shenka.....U_U)  
  
Harry: O_O venga vayamos a por los votos...  
  
Rinoa: hay algo antes... toma draco, eso es de la misma chica y es para ti.  
  
Draco: no lo quiero, y si la palmo?  
  
Hermione: es tencicamente imposible que mueras....! no has escuchado lo que ha dicho?  
  
Draco: pero em da miedo.  
  
Rinoa: ya lo abro yo.  
  
Rinoa abre el sobre, y se encuentra con la foto de una chica en ropa interior y un mensaje... bastante claro...  
  
Draco: que es...???  
  
Rinoa: nada... nada... cofcof... Saludos de esa chica a todos menos a Cho y Pansy.  
  
Todos(menos cho que esta llorando): hola!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hemione(susurrando): tu no pansy...  
  
Pansy: ah.....  
  
Rinoa: arruga el papel y se lo come.  
  
Todos: O_OU  
  
Rinoa: ñam ñam.... *que asco, que asco!!!*  
  
Rinoa: Harry, Victoria Guerra te guiña el ojo y te dice que te quiere.  
  
Harry: wawwwwww (se pone colorado!!!!) Wedge: Rinoa!!!!!!!!!! Hace tiempo que deberia haver terminado el programa!!!!!  
  
Biggs: si!!!!!! Y te llevamos todos los votos....!!!  
  
Rinoa: gracias chicos. Dadme.  
  
Rinoa los hace sentar a todos por las camas.  
  
Rinoa: Quiero anunciar de que cambie las normas......si... escuché los consejos de la sabia gwen, mi hermanita mayor. Y creo que tiene razon, si se van dos personas cada vez, al final solo habrá tios, porque las chicas acostumamos a votar chicas.... ejem.... el caso es que hoy solo se irá una persona, y apartir de hoy, lectores, tendreis que votar un chico y una chica!!!!! Y se iran por parejas, ok?  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Rinoa: Asi que hoy se va... la persona con más votos tiene 13 (de 20!!!!)  
  
Todos: QUIEN ES????????  
  
Rinoa: es......ejem ejem....... "Cedric te quiero..." cof cof, me ocnfundi de papel.... Quien se va es....taa tata taaaaaa ta ta taaaaaaaaa  
  
Biggs y Wedge sacan una guitarra y una bateria: ta ata ta taa ta tata taa aaaaaa!!  
  
Rinoa: O.oU es...................................... ........................................................................... ..................................................... ................(curiosidad???) ............................................................ ............................................. ........................... ............... ..........CHO CHANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUJU!!!!!!  
  
Todos miran a Cho.  
  
Cho: no, no puede ser...... se levanta y se va corriendo.  
  
Harry: espera Cho!!!  
  
Ginny: nadie te quiere tia!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!  
  
Harry: si...  
  
Ginny: tu no cuentas!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ *dice lo mismo que Lady_MoonLight!! :D*  
  
Rinoa: Y aquí finaliza el programa de hoy....  
  
Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rinoa: se que te gusta... pero es que ese capitulo ya a durado demasiado....  
  
Draco: noooooooooooooo!!!! Peor!!!!! Pansy me persigue!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: ow.... despues hablamos Parkinson...*jejeje*  
  
Rinoa: Ya qui finaliza....... ADIOS QUERIOD LECTORES!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨ `·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-  
  
  
  
Rinoa se va corriendo hacia los lavabos. *Mierda esta cerrado.... Es Cho que esta llorando.... me voy al de hombres.*  
  
Rinoa: me e partado del barullo para daros las gracias por los reviews... y bueno, si quereis saber, en primer lugar para irse estaba cho, con 13 votos, despues Parvati con 4, depues Ron con 2 (snif) y Pansy con uno. Lo siento para los fans de Cho... a mi no es que me caiga mal, pero tienes que meterte con alguien o si no te aburres........jejeeje  
  
Moomba: jaajjajaja  
  
Rinoa: ¬¬ shut up!! (me encanta como suena......) pues... agradecimientos a:  
  
Catty_Shenka: gracias por tu review y voto!!! Ya ves que los participantes recivieron tu mensaje (ejem ejem........) bueno... y ya avise de que no podía morir nadie, asi que siento que Pansy no se muriera, pero bueno... recivió igualmente...jejeje. Hare el juego que me propusiste en el otro capitulo, queria en ese, pero es que ya me quedo muy largo.. sorry _ y bueno... creo que tu proximo voto no podra ser para cho, ajajajajaj. Byeeee sigue leyendooo!  
  
Alicia Keys: espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por el review!! :D  
  
Selphie: alaya boja!!!!! No em tiris tans halagos k em moro de l'emocio!!! Ajajaj, vinga continua llegit "cuant no tinguis deures" si? Un petooooo  
  
Ginny: gracias por tu review!! Pero sabes.. quedó incompleto y no se ve tu voto.... aunque votases a quien votases se fue cho, jajaja, venga aki tienes el capitulo, espero k te guste :)  
  
Marta: bueno doncs, ja tens fora a Chocha!!! (cho chang, ki es la cho chang? No es deia chocha????? XXDDDDD) segueix llegint!!  
  
ginny132002: bueno! Espero k estes contenta, ya esta cho fuera, jejej, gracias por el review y sigue leyendo... (no se si ginny se interesa mucho en harry... jajaj, bueno ya hare que si, ahora que no esta cho!!!!)   
  
Ginny Potter: conte tu voto para Cho, aunque también querias echar a Pansy... espero que no te moleste.. venga gracias por el review y sigue leyendo!! :)  
  
Hermione de Potter: gracias por el review y tu consistente voto hacia Cho!!! Jajajaj, no se muere, por k tiene le conjuro ese, que si no ya estaria....jejeeje :D  
  
Gwen: amorrrrrr meuuuuu!!!! Ja te fet cas ja.... i bueno, mencanten les reons per les que votes a la parvati... per ser tan panfila com la padma!!! Jajajjajja pero sen va la cho.....ohhhhhhh jejejej un petoooooooo  
  
Victoria Guerra: gracias por el review y el voto!!!! Ya le mande a harry tu mensaje, jajajjaja, y ya ves k ginny no se acerca mucho a harry........jejeje venga sigue leyendo :)  
  
Rakshah: waaaaa!!!!!!! Gracie sper haver llegir el meu fic encare k no llegeixis d'humor, kin honor!!!!!!!!!!! Snifffff i bueno gracies pel teu vot ala parvati tb, mencanten les raons, jajaja. Bueno......... si en el teu fic un draco es menja la cho....... no dire k no......... ajajjajajajja vinga, que en el teu fic em vau be pobreta!!!!!! Y bueno...... no se com pots anar tan poc a bcn!!! Jajaja ja ens veurem al salo del manga??? Siiiiii!!!! I ja magrada k em deixis reviews llargs!!!!! Graciesssssss un petooooo  
  
Zaki-Kaiouh: gracias!!!!!!! Por el review i el voto tb!!!!!! Espero k sigas leyendo y k estes feliz...... no mataron a cho, pero se fueee!!!! :D  
  
Panchy: waaaaaa!!!! Gracias!!!! Por el review y voto tb!!!! Aunk no se como puedes votar a ron!!!! Lo odias????? Bueno, sigue leyendo!!! :D  
  
Liza: bueno... tu voto conto para ron, pero no puedo ahcer entrar a sirius... en principio todos son pekes, si no habria puesto a lupin tb... jejej. Venga gracias por el review, sigue leyendoooooo!! :)  
  
Andre Price: Pues ya esta Cho fuera!!! Ajajajaj gracias por el voto y el review, y todo, gracias!!!!!!! Sigue leyendo y a ver si te gusta! :)  
  
Naiko: gracias por tu voto!!!!! Eso k se aparte de cedric!!!!! Es mio!!!!!! Juajuajua tu harry yo cedric, si???? Ya hice tu pruieba, espero k te haya gustado, ahora parvati podra amenazarlos a todos con sus caramelos, jajaaja. Gracias por el review i sigue leyendooo!!!!  
  
Peace: bueno... solo espero k no bomites, pork se fue cho. No se k kieres decir con lo k deje de pastelear. Pero gracias por tu voto.  
  
Marine: gracia s por tu voto, review, y halago, gracias!!!!!!!!!! Sigue leyendo y espeor k con ese capitulo te kede claro k........viva final fantasy 8!!!!!!!!! :D a k son monisimos los moombas? Jejeje  
  
Nimph: wuoooooo, gracies per llegir aixo amor meuuu, comprenc k estiguis ajetreada, home has de llegir la celestina, jujujuuju, pero hauries pogut votar... espeor k ho facis eh!! :D  
  
Sabrina Tolkien: bueno, cho se fue, pero nos e puede morir............. jejeje, gracias por el voto y el review, sigue leyendo!!!!! :D  
  
Sue: gracias!!!! Sabes k fics interactivos como es o el tuyo de "preguntale a" los han prohibido en esa pagina??? Espero poder seguirlo... jejej y k tu sigas le tuyo! :D gracias por el voto y review, fuera choooooo! :D  
  
Lady_Moonlight: Gracias!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!! Bueno... no se cuanto tiempo van a estar, pero un total de 7 programas, supongo k a programa por semana.... :S utilize tu expresion, espero k no te importe, jejejeje, venga sigue leyendo, k ya no esta cho!!!! Jajaja byeeeee  
  
  
  
Rinoa: Y bueno, fin del programa!!!!!!!!!!! Dejad review votando a un chico y una chica!!!!!!!! (si soo votais a uno no contará vale??) venga leed leed y gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MuAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
DEJAD REVIEW-VOTO!!!!! LA DECISIÓN ESTA EN TUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Primer plano de Rinoa lanzando un beso!!!!! 


	3. Empieza la gincama!

**ATENCIÓN: Aquí teneis la 4 transmisión... despues de tanto tiempo ^^U ayer por la noche la subi, pero había algunos fallos asi k la he vuelto a subir... como nadie había dejado review he supuesto que nadie habra notado las cagadas... ahora arregladas... Espero que os guste el capítulo, en nuevo formato. Cual os gusta más? Y ahora... a disfrutar leyendo! ;)**

**GRAN PRIMO**

TRANSMISIÓN Nº 3

POR RINOA DIGGORY-BOURNE

**·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

**Rinoa:** si? Hola? Eso funciona???

**Biggs:** diria que no.

**Wedge:** yo aun diria mas... diria que eso esta estropeado!

**Biggs:** caducado!!

**Rinoa:** buaaaaahh... un segundo... las camaras no caducan ¿¿no??

**Wedge:** mmmmm... no.

**Rinoa:** ¬¬ y si caducaran... podriamos comprar otra con el dinero!!!!!!!! 

**Biggs:** que dinero?? Si decias k no teniamos audiencia!

**Rinoa:** ejem... me he confundido! Tienes razón, no tenemos audiencia... estamos pobres... snif (rinoa simula que llora) *aún me pedirán que les pague si les digo que tengo dinero, muuuuajajaj)

**Wedge**: pero así nunca vamos a cobrar...

**Rinoa:** k no lo haceis por amistad???? (con cara de corderito degollao)

**Biggs:** si, si!!! (le da un codazo a Wedge)

**Rinoa:** Bien pues... Empezemos!!!!!!!!!

tan ta ta ta ta tan...

**r****inoa**: Bienvenidos al Gran Primo!!!!!!!!!!

**Wedge y Biggs:** T^T

**Rinoa**: k pasaaaaaa?

**Wedge:** YO KIERO DECIR PRIMO!! 

**Biggs:** ya ves! La otra semana me tocó a mi, y hoy que me tocaba decir "gran"...

**Rinoa:** ai... pos otra vez... bienvenidos al...¬¬

**Biggs:** GRAN......

**Wedge:** SNIFFFFFFF PRIMO!!!!!!!

**Rinoa:** ^^U eso... Saludos espectadores!!! Si! Hemos vuelto despues de tanto tiempo!!!! Pero es que bueno... siento la tardanza de la transmisión es que estoy muy ajetreada...

**Wedge:** Ajetreado significa tumbarse al sofa a leer comics?

**Rinoa:** eso mismo!!!! (cara asesina)

**Rinoa:** bueno... el caso es... Seguira Parvati oliendo mal??? O no habrá podido soportar la ida de Cho?? Seguira Draco corriendo?? Sera Pansy un experimento de los gemelos??? Oliver encontrará el brazo de krum?? Hermione habra terminado todos sus libros...?? ESO Y MÁS EN EL PROGRAMA DE HOY!!!!!

(aplausos)

**Rinoa:** por cierto, eso va para ti Ralkm, (con lo del espiritu de tu primo me acabaste de convencer........ SNIF!!!!!) Si kereis venir de publico (no podreis intervenir! jeje) podeis llamar al numero de telefono...

**Wedge & Biggs (cantando):** 906 30 40 40!!!!

Rinoa: ese es el de los cuarenta magistrales....O_OU (;))

**Wedge & Biggs:** a... sí... pues llamad al... 906 666 666!!!!!

**Rinoa:** bonito numero... (cara diabolica)... y ahora demos una vuelta por la casa!

Rinoa entra en la tienda de campaña, en primer lugar, en el sillón, encuentra a Ginny y Oliver.

**Rinoa:** Hooola chicos!!

**Ginny:** ahá

**Oliver:** hola señorita rinoa!

**Rinoa**: ^^ que estais haciendo??

**Oliver: **estamos mirando la

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Oliver:** O.o tele.

**Rinoa:** k fue eso????

**Ginny:** Draco.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Ginny:** y eso fué...

**Rinoa:** no hace falta k lo digas, a esa me dio tiempo de identificarla... Pansy...

**Oliver:** como para no verla... juju

**Rinoa:** y que mirais en la tele?

**Oliver:** nada en especial...

**Ginny:** Oliver!! Ya empiezan las noticias!!!

Oliver se gira hacia la tele y los dos, Ginny y Oliver miran concetrados la televisión.

Rinoa se acerca y ve, efectivamente, un hombre con americana y corbata dando las noticias.

**Presentador telediario:** Y si! el chico lleva ya dos semanas corriendo!

**Rinoa:** Forrest Gump dos? ^^

**Ginny:** k dices? (sin apartar la vista de la pantalla)

**Rinoa:** quien es el gilipollas que corre durante dos semanas???

FIUUUUUUUUUUU

**Oliver:** ese.

**Rinoa:** ^^U entiendo.

FIUUUUUUUUUUu

**Oliver:** mira, la tia va ganando ventaja...

**Ginny:** a ver si tendre k ir yo tb...

**Oliver:** que?

**Ginny:** nada.... nada..  *si consigo ayudar a draco a esconderse de pansy me deberá un favor...* MUAJAJAJJAJAJJAJJAJ

**Rinoa & Oliver:** O_OU

**Rinoa:** y lo seguis por la tele?

**Oliver:** si, se ve mucho mejor.

**Ginny:** y hacen primeros planos y tb repeticiones ^^

**Rinoa:** ahhhhh *tendre k gravarmelo, jujuju* voy a ver a los otros (buena pelicula por cierto)

Rinoa va a ir a la cocina pero oye unos sollozos que vienen de la terraza. Se acerca corriendo.

**Rinoa:** Quién llora???

La unica respusta son más sollozos.

Rinoa va corriendo y se encuentra a "alguien" cobijado debajo de una toalla que esta llorando. Oye unos mormullos parecidos a "porque Cho...?".  Se acerca y levanta la toalla.

**Rinoa:** HARRY!!!!! K haces???

**Harry:** dejame!!! Necesito tranquilidad!!!

**Rinoa:** O_OU pero Harry piensa en tus admiradoras.... que pensarán...

**Harry:** me da igual lo que piensen!!!!!!!! Yo solo puedo amar a una mujer!!!

**Rinoa: **ecus. Lo siento pero creo que "ella" ama a otro chico...^^U (aunque él no le corresponda!!! ¬¬)

**Harry:** DIGGORY ESTA MUERTO IDIOTA!

Rinoa se keda mirando a Harry y empieza a sollozar, entonces empieza a llorar desconsoladamente y se gira y se va corriendo.

**Harry**: Rinoa! Lo siento!! (al ver que rinoa sigue corriendo) Por k te fuiste sin mi, Cho?

Rinoa va corriendo como una desesperada (mm... sabéis Yukino en Kare Kano cuando la sigue Arima?? Así... XD). Va llorando hasta que choca con...

**Rinoa:** Draco!

**Draco:** Apartate de mi camino!

**Rinoa:** snif.....

**Pansy:** Te pille!! Cuchi Cuchiiiiiii

**Rinoa:** Pansy!!! Vete al confesionario!!!! Te llaman!

**Pansy:** Confesi-qué? que es eso? 

**Rinoa:** tu ve, al fondo a la derecha.

**Draco:** Ahí hay el lavabo...

**Rinoa:** pos al fondo a la izquierda.

**Pansy:** Gracias! Ya voy Confesiiiii!!!! 

**Rinoa:** O.o

**Draco:** ejem... Gracias...

**Rinoa:** No lo hago por ti!! Lo hago porque si no me pongo celosa...*^^*

**Draco:** ^^U porque llorabas Heartilly?

**Rinoa:** 1: no te importa; 2: ahora estoy casada y mi apellido es Bourne. De Jason Bourne....

**Draco:** Ahhh O.oU A que se dedica?

**Rinoa:** ASESIIIIIIIIINO!!!!! A k es mono??????? (Rinoa se sonroja)

**Draco:** Quién entiende las mujeres? *Y yo que me llevé una tortura de mi padre porque le dije que no queria ser mortífago....;_;*

**Rinoa:** *Jujuju que es mono mi Jasonnnnn* Draco, eso no puede ser.

**Draco**: (se asusta...Rinoa pone cara seria!) El qué?

**Rinoa:** Tu eres el personaje frío, el slytherin, no puedes  pasarte el día corriendo...

**Draco:** Yo...yo...Yo solo me ejercito para estar en forma!!!

**Rinoa:** Sí?? A ver... (Rinoa levanta la camiseta de Draco)

**Draco:** Qué haces estúpida Born!

**Rinoa:** Bourne. Voy a decirle a Pansy que siga persiguiéndote...*dios que abdominales *_* *

**Draco:** NO! No lo hagas!

**Rinoa:** Falta una palabra...

**Draco:** No lo hagas por...

**Rinoa:** Por?

**Draco:** Por...cofcof...

**Rinoa:** Draco...(con cara psicopata) 

**Draco:** favor!

**Rinoa:** Ahora todo junto *barrio sesamo!!*

**Draco:** por..cofcof...(rinoa con mirada asesina)..Por favor!

**Rinoa:** jujuju que mono!!!! 

El confesionario 

**Pansy:** Donde estas confesi?

Empieza a buscar debajo del sillón.

**Pansy:** Confesiiii estas ahí??

**Voz en off:** Estoy cerca estoy cerca *XD*

**Pansy:** WUOO! Eres hombre! 

**Voz en off:** Si.. ejem...

**Pansy:** dónde estas???

**Voz en off:** frío frío... juju

**Pansy:** Te encontraré!!!! FESI!! 

**Voz en off de chica:** ORDEN CUMPLIDA: CERRADAS HERMETICAMENTE TODAS LAS PUERTAS  (algo así como la reina roja, la niñita de Resident Evil... (la peli!))

**Rinoa:** Wuola!! Qué haceis?

**George:** hola!

**Fred:** hy!

**Angelina:** Estamos preparando un propulsor para salir de esa tienda de campaña...

**Rinoa:** oh.. que litsos.. A ver a ver...

**Fred:** ejem.. eso está permitido?

**George:** No nos vas a reñir?

**Rinoa:** AH! Es verdad... niños...(acariciandoles la cabeza) eso no está permitido... 

**Angelina:** ;_; esta loca...

**Rinoa:** Me olvide de decirles a todos que quedásemos en el comedor... Podeis ir a buscarlos y quedámos ahí?

**George:** Dónde están?

**Rinoa:** sueltos...

Alguien llega.

**Fred:** Hola Ronnie!

**Ron:** Ya esta listo el propulsor?

George niega con la cabeza.

**Ron:** Quiero salir de aquí.... Alquien quiere asesinarme?

**Rinoa:** Wuo, seguro que mi marido esta encantado...

**Fred&George&Angelina&Ron:** Tu marido? Asesino?

**Rinoa:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Que feliz soy!!!! Siempre estás en peligro con él... No te aburres!

**Angelina:** sera masoca...O.o

**Rinoa:** Dónde está Hermione?

**Ron:** ;_; Con Parvati...

**Rinoa:** Con Parvati???? Le chantajea dándole caramelos de los que ganó en la otra transmisión con sabor a ajo picante mezclado con pimiento que hacen una pequeña explosión de sabor...??? *Como los nuevos yogures pascual pasteurizados después de la fermentación desnatados*

**Ron:** No... La peina...

**George:** Lleva una semana...

**Angelina:** Y depués yo! Quiero el pelo lleno de trenzas!

**Fred:** Sí.....

**Rinoa:** Wuo! Salónde belleza! Y yo que fui a la peluquería el jueves...;_; (Me corté el pelo y me lo escalé y lo llevo liso! Ojalá le guste a Jason.... aunque él es muy buen peluquero...)

Rinoa se va corriendo hacia la habitación nº2 en busca de las dos chicas.

**Parvati:** Así te quedara mucho mejor ya verás... *Por Merlin! Tiene abiertas hasta las puntas de las puntas abiertas! Esa no usa L'Oreal Porque yo lo valgo!!*

**Rinoa:** ARRRRGGGGGGG! Que le pasa a Hermione???

**Parvati:** Oh nada... Esta durmiendo...

**Rinoa:** Con los ojos abiertos y en blanco?? (Rinoa se va apartándo de ellas)

**Parvati:** sí... Siempre pensé que era una chica rara...

**Rinoa:** Qué le has hecho!!!!! Mione!!!!!

**Hermione:** m? Ehhh? Que hago aquí?

**Parvati:** No! Porque la despertaste!? Ahora ya no dejará peinarse!

**Rinoa:** Qué le hiciste! Le pusiste veneno mata-ratas! Asesina! *Creo que no es buen insulto..;_;*

**Hermione:** Veneno!! Quién? porque? PLOF (Hermione vuelve a desmaiarse)

**Parvati:** bien!

**Rinoa:** Que le haces...! ;_;

**Parvati:** Nada... Solo me acercó a ella así (se pone delante de Rinoa) y abro la boca (lo hace) lo ves?

Rinoa cae al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

**Angelina:** Chicaaaaas!! Todas al comedor! Pero que ha pasado aquí!!!????

**Parvati:** Yo no hice nada!!! (cara angelito)

**Angelina:** O.o Cuando termines de peinarla teneis que venir al comedor.

**Paravti:** ok! 

**Angelina**: Me llevo a la señorita Heartilly

Rinoa levanta la cabeza con los ojos en blanco: Bourne.

Rinoa vuelve a desmaiarse.

**Angelina&Parvati:** O.oU

**Angelina:** me la llevo eh!

**En el comedor.**

**Fred:** Quién falta?

**George:** Parvati y Hermione

**Angelina:** están peinandose ya vendrán

**Ron:** También falta Pans.... (Todos se tiran encima de él para taparle la boca)

**Harry:** Que le pasa a Rinoa?? Aún esta triste por lo que le dije?

**Angelina:** Peor. Parvati le dio su aliento...

**Todos:** No! Pobrecilla!

Rinoa abre un ojo (ya estaba abierto, pero ahora ve XD) y se da cuenta de que todos la miran preocupados. Se hace la desmaiada.

**Oliver:** Como podemos resucitarla?

**Rinoa:** *Joder que no estoy muerta...*

**Ginny**: Necesita un boca a boca! Lo vi en una peli!

**Draco:** Eso no es cuando te ahogas?

Rinoa hace ver que se esta ahogando, pone cara de susto y empieza a sacar babas por la boca *Seré guarra*.

**Fred:** Creo que es la única solución.

**Rinoa:** *No! Tu no!*

**George:** Y quién lo hace?

Rinoa hace la croqueta hasta que se pone al lado de Draco.

**Oliver:** Draco...

**Draco:** Ni hablar! Su marido es asesino!

**Ginny:** ;_ ;

**Ron:** A mi me da asco saca babas...

Rinoa saca un pañuelo y se seca las babas.

**Todos:** O_O esta inconsiciente o que?

**Angelina:** Pobrecilla... Que algun chico le haga el boca boca!

**Rinoa: ***Que lista es Angelina!!!*

Fred se queda pensando...

**Angelina:** Tu no.

**Ron:** A mi me da asco.

**Oliver:** hombre yo... si esta en peligro de muerte sí, pero...

**George:** Tendré que sacrificarme...

Rinoa se acerca aún más a Draco, está literalmente a sus pies.

**Draco:** Magnetismo animal.

**Ron:** Esa frase es mía. (Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego, capítulo 23, página 363, párrafo 5)

**Draco:** Tendré que sacrificarme

Rinoa empieza a sacar humo.

**Draco:** O.oU Cerrad las luces... No quiero que su marido lo vea.

Rinoa está roja como un tomate. *Como sabe Draco que no me dio presupuesto para comprar camaras ultrarojas??*

**Angelina:** Ya voy.

FLOF...

Todo en negro...

"mmm...."

**Rinoa:** *Y Draco???*

FIU...

Vuelven las luces.

**Parvati:** Que haciais con las luces apagadas??????

**Todos: **O_O

Rinoa esta echada al suelo haciendo morritos. Ginny está estirada al suelo... haciendóse el "boca a boca" con Draco.

**Todos**: O_O!!!!

**Rinoa:** Snif!

**Draco:** Que haces Weasley??!!! *Que van a pensar de mi?*

**Rinoa:** *Draco se dejaba porque pensaba que era yo! ;_ ;* (Que ingenua...)

**Rinoa:** No vale no vale no vale!!! Es trampa!!!! (empieza a hacer una pataleta por el suelo haciendo la corqueta, dándo patadas,... Como Ran en "Gals!"... –Lo siento!! No voy ha hacer más comparaciones!!!!-)

**Ginny:** No estabas inconsciente? 

**Rinoa:** No me hables... *es Ginny...y tu tienes a Jason...* bueno vale... hablame...

**Parvati:** chicos...

**Ginny:** O.o tampoco tengo nada que decir...

Ron se tira encima de Draco y empieza a pegarle.

**Parvati:** Chicos!

**Rinoa:** Ron! Te tendremos que sacar por agresivo al final!!!

**Parvati:** CHICOS! Si no me haceis caso os dare caramelos de los que gané en la otra transmisión con sabor a ajo picante mezclado con pimiento que hacen una pequeña explosión de sabor...!!!

Todos se paran y la escuchan.

**Rinoa:** Sí, Parvati?

**Parvati:** Tenéis que estar atentos... Entre todos ustedes... Hemione Granger...

Suena "Kiss me" de Sixpence none the richer (alquien vio "Alguien como tú"? Alquiladla! Solo esa comparación más..........u_u)

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  


Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  


Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
  


You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  


  
[Chorus:]  
  


Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  


Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  


Lift your open hand  
  


Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  


Silver moon's sparkling  
  


So kiss me......  
  
  


Nadie llega

**Parvati:** Hermione...querida...

Parvati va detrás de la puerta, tarda unos segundo y vuelve.

**Paravati:** Estaba inconsciente. Ahora sí.... Hermione Granger!!!!

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
  


Swing em upon its hanging tire  
  


Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
  


We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  


  
  


_  
[Chorus:]  
  
_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
_

_Lift your open hand  
  
_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
_

_Silver moon's sparkling  
  
_

_So kiss me......_

Hermione entra en la sala con el pelo completamente liso, y también un poco más corto, lleva un vestidito muy... bonito.

**Todos:** O_O

**Rinoa:** bueno, bueno empezemos...

**Ron:** :)_.. Qué Hermione, porque te arreglas si no esta Vicky?? *lo mateee! Juju*

**Hermione:** Por ti seguro que no!! 

**Rinoa:** *Nooooo. que vaaaaaaaaa* (lo siento anti-r/hr... ES UN HECHO! NACIERON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!)

**Hermione:** además Parvati me amenazó con darme un caramelo de los que ganó en la otra transmisión con sabor a ajo picante mezclado con pimiento que hacen una pequeña explosión de sabor...

Todos menos Parvati y Hermione: Pobrecillaaaaa

**Rinoa:** Bueno empezemamos con las pruebas de hoy!! En primer lugar... haremos 3 grupos!!

La gente se empieza a agrupar...

**Rinoa (con cara de loca):** MUAHAHAHAH!!! No!!!!! Los grupos lo haré yo!!!!!!

Todos ponen cara de susto.

**Wedge (saca la cabeza):** Rinoa, dentro de 5 minutos...

**Biggs:** en realidad 4 minutos y 43 segundos...

**Rinoa:** oh!!!! Ya os echaba de menos!!!

Rinoa se tira encia y los abraza.

**Wedge:** señorita... no nos gustaría que... bueno...

**Biggs**: que Jason Bourne nos asesinara...

**Rinoa:** Solo es un abrazo de amigos. (Rinoa mirando la camara) Jason te quiero... puedo llamarte tb por alguno de tus otros 5 nombres??? =D

Wedge y Biggs se retiran...

**Rinoa:** lo que decía, los grupos.... Será una gincama, (Copyright de catty shenka ;D) y hoy haremos solo la primera prueba (Copyright de Naiko –ya veras! ;D-). 

**Harry:** No... un laberinto no!

**Rinoa:** No!!!! Laberintos NO!!!!!! *Jason... ahora que me acuerdo... tengo un trabajito para ti... ya le hablaré de Colagusano...*

**Angelina:** ...Las mujeres podemos participar no???

**Rinoa:** obviamente ^^U. A ver a ver...

Todos tiemblan.

**Rinoa:** *Está claro que Draco no irá con ninguna chica... pero es lo único que tengo claro...*

Rinoa saca una libreta y empieza a hacer pruebas. (caso real...)

**Rinoa:** Draco... (Draco tragó saliva) con... (todos tragaron saliva)... Ron...

**Draco&Ron:** Qué???? NOOOO!!!!

**Rinoa:** Sí. (Rinoa sonrió... "Grin" lo describe mejor ;D)

**Draco:** Y con quién más, joder?

**Rinoa:** Con....Parvati.

**Draco:** Genial. ¬¬U

**Ron:** ;_ ;

**Rinoa:** siguiente grupo... ese va a ser de 4...

Los otros 8 restantes asustados...

**Rinoa:** Harry... (Harry hace como si estuviera rezando)...George... (los dos suspiran aliviados)...Angelina... (los tres suspiran)... y con... (Rinoa pone cara de loca) PANSY!

Harry, George y Angelina ahogan un grito.

**Pansy:** Alguien me llamaba???

**Rinoa:** ARG! Qué haces aquí?? Tú! (mirando hacia arriba) No la encerraste como te dije???

**Pansy:** si.... Cofesi era muy malo y me encerró..jijiji... pero conseguí librarme...

**Rinoa&Draco:** ;_;

**Rinoa:** Bueno, el siguiente grupo no hace falta que lo diga, porque sois los que quedais... Hermione, Fred, Oliver y Ginny.

Los cuatro sonrieron.

**Wedge:** Rinoa!!!

**Rinoa:** Ahora vengo...

**Habitación oculta detrás de un cuadro** (no esta poséido por el demonio Jeanne!!! –no más comparacionessssss-)

**Rinoa: **Ya estas lista?

"Algo" que lleva una túnica negra asiente. 

**Encapuchado/a:** Eso es muy incomodo tía.

**Rinoa:** Quieres volver durante unos segundos a la casa? Entonces llevate bien y ponte el traje Cho.

**Cho:** Vaaaale... Pero hace calor... ¿y me tengo que poner máscara?

Rinoa asiente.

**Rinoa:** Aquí está la gracia.

**Cho:** Y cuánto cobro?

**Rinoa:** Nada.

**Cho:** Mejor, así no me lo gasto en drogas. (Catalanets que mireu Jet Lag...;) la Diana es el meu ídol)

**Rinoa:** Venga ve hacia el patio... allí encntrarás al primer grupo, di "AvadaKedabra" con esa varita, que es falsa y no harás daño a nadie. *Lástima!*

**Rinoa:** Wedge, Biggs!! Estáis listos???

Rinoa vuelve hacia le comedor.

**Rinoa:** Grupo número 1... Harry, Angelina, George y Pansy... tenéis que ir hacia el patio, allí encontrareis la primera prueba, y si la superais, encontraréis una nota con el siguiente lugar dónde teneis que ir. Al mismo tiempo...

**Ron:** Espera, espera...

**Rinoa:** Qué?

**Ron:** mm...Nada... Solo me hacía ilusión  interrumpir.

**Rinoa:** ¬¬ 

**Ron:** por ponerme con Malfoy.

**Rinoa:** ¬¬ Al mismo tiempo...que salgais, habrán salido el grupo número 2... Fred, Oliver, Ginny y Hermione hacia la habitación 2. Y El grupo número 3, es decir Par..

**Draco:** no hace falta que lo repitas, me quedó claro.

**Rinoa:** u_u... pos vosotros tendréis que ir

**Ron:** No me extrañaría que me dijera que tenemos que hacer la prueva en el lavabo. 

**Draco:** ya ves, 

**Ron:** y que nos tocáse limpiar

**Draco:** de forma muggle!

**Ron:** jajaj te imaginas?

**Draco:** ni loco! jaja

**Rinoa:** ;_; *estan locos... se están riendo juntos...* Tendréis que ir en el sótano... 

**Ron:** jajajajaj más o menos!

**Draco:** Aquí te pasaste Weasley, qué tienen de malo las mazmorras?

**Rinoa:** no son mazmorras...^^U es un sótano...

**Parvati:** Hay sótano?

**Draco&Ron:** Sabe hablar!

**Rinoa:** Si! Hay mazmorras... bueno ya me entendeis, tenéis que bajar por las escaleras que hay en el comedor...

**Draco:** no hay escaleras.

**Rinoa:** eso es lo que tú crees... Están ocultas...

**Hermione:** Un hechizo? No me suena...

**Rinoa:** No, debajo de la alfombra.

**Hermione:** ¬¬U

**Rinoa:** Y empieza a partir de... YAAAA!!!!!

**Harry:** espera espera espera..

**Rinoa:** queeeeeee? 

Algunos ya habían salido corriendo y estaban tirados por el suelo del impacto por chocarse entre ellos.

**Harry:** Cuál es le premio?

**Rinoa:** Sorpreeeesaaaa!  Gana el que llega primero al punto de partida con todas las pruebas superadas... pero no diré el premio.

**Todos:** ¬¬U *será una mierda...*

**Rinoa:** PREPARADOS... 

**Harry:** Sí!

**Rinoa:** LISTOS... 

**Hermione:** Yo!

**Rinoa:** ¬¬ YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Ron:** Sí!

Todos salen disparados...

**Rinoa:** bueno leeespectadores... (tres "e" juntas!) A quién vamos a ver primero??? A la banda del patio!!(XDDD) Con Vold-Cho! 

En el patio 

Harry y Angelina van delante, buscando pistas desesperados. George se estira en la hamaca mientras va contando chistes (k mono) y Pansy... busca pistas a su manera.

**Cho encapuchada:** BUH!!! (Como mi querido Lestat!!!!!!!!! Me encanta cuando dice esoo!!!! Vale, vale, ya me centro)

**Los 4: **Arg! 

**George:** Fred... eres tú disfrazado?

**Cho encapuchada:** ;_;

**Angelina:** Yo diría que es una mendiga...

**Cho encapuchada:** ;_;

**Pansy:** mendiga? Eso se come?

**Cho encapuchada:** ;_; NO! SOY QUIÉN TU SABES!!!

**Harry:** Quién? Voldemort habla de si mismo en tercera persona?? (Como Draco en _Draco Dormiens_ cuando es Harry.........;_;)

**Cho encapuchada:** SI! SOY YO! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! BUH!

**George:** Tengo miedo... (George se queda de pie mirando a Cho encapuchada)

**Angelina**: Atrévete a tocárme!

**Pansy:** Pero... Vodemort es malo??

**Harry:** Todos a una!

Rinoa llega y los ve en esta situación...

**Rinoa:** SÍ!! Venguemos a Cedric!!! 

Rinoa se tira encima de Cho y empieza a tirarle patadas.

**Cho encapuchada:** Rinoa Bourne!!!! Qué haces???

**Harry:** Cho??? ;_;

**Rinoa:** lo siento... me dejé llevar por la emoción...;_;

**Angelina:** superamos la prueba?

**Rinoa:** Supongo...(sorry director!!)

**Rinoa:** Cuando encontreis la pista teneis que venir al comedor!!!

Rinoa se va corriendo hacia... la habitación número 2. 

Mientras tanto... 

**En la habitación número 2...**

**Ginny:** Y ahora qué?

**Oliver:** Esperamos...

**Hermione:** A qué?

**Fred:** A que alguien salga disfrazado de debajo de la cama... (Alaya!! JAJJAJJAJAJA te acuerdas?) 

**Hermione:** eso no va a ocurrir.

**Fred: **No estaría tan seguro...

Fred señala debajo de la cama de Draco, "Algo" vestido de negro se ha quedado atascado.

**Oliver:** Mira... se ha atascado.

**Ginny:** Pobreciiiiitooooo.... quieres que te ayude? 

Ginny se arrodilla al lado de la cama y lo estira de los brazos.

**Hermione:** Ve con cuidado... quizás tiene la rabia...

**Biggs encapuchado:** No tengo la rabia!!!! NO SOY UN PERRO!

**Fred:** eres george disfrazado?

**Biggs encapuchado:** SOY LORD VOLDEMORT!!!! MUUUUUAHAHAHHA cof cof... me duele la espalda.

**Ginny:** Pobrecito! Se le clava la cama en la espalda! 

**Oliver:** Pero si dice que es Voldemort...O_O

**Fred:** Le quiero tirar una patad...

**Hermione:** yo de ti no me fiaría much de él, debe de ser un loco que se ha escapada del manicomio...

**Fred**: bah, da igual! (empeza a tirarle patadas en la barriga)

**Biggs encapuchado:** buaaahhhh

**Ginny:** Ala! Está llorando! 

**Biggs encapuchado:** Abra kadabra!!!!!! 

**Todos:** O.oU

**Hermione:** Es "Avada Kedavra" si no te importa...

**Biggs encapuchado:** Gracias! Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde va directo a Oliver.

**Oliver:** he sobrevivido a la maldición! Soy Harry Potter 2!!!

Rinoa llega corriendo.

**Rinoa:** Chicos!!!! Como va!?

**Ginny:** Un señor se ha atascado y esta llorando y dice cosas raras.

Los otros tres asienten con la cabeza.

**Biggs encapuchado:** están locos Rinoa!!! Salvame!!

**Ginny:** pobrecito pide auxilio... (Con un palo lo va tocando mientra está arrodillada a su lado... Arare total vaya...)

**Rinoa:** Venga ayudémosle a salir.

**Oliver:** soy invencible....

**Hermione:** tenemos que ir en cuidado...

**Fred:** no hace falta... se ha desmaiado...

**Ginny:** Superamos ala prueba?

**Rinoa:** sea.... Supongo... cuando encontréis la pista teneis que venir al comedor!

**Fred:** oks...

**Rinoa:** byeeeeeee!

Rinoa va corriendo al sótano...

Mientras los otros dos grupos hacian la prueba...

**En el sótano... En el comedor mejor...:**

**Ron**: Debajo de qué alfombra?

**Draco:** Ni idea.

**Parvati:** Aviso, yo no me meto debajo de una alfombra... allí es dónde guardan la mierda...

**Ron:** Quién?? Qué monstruos??

**Draco:** ¬¬ Cosas esa loca... Es allí...

**Ron: **Como lo sabes?

**Draco:** instinto maligno.

**Ron:** ahhh...

**Paravti**: *Que sexy...*

Draco levanta una alfombra, debajo esta lleno de polvo.

**Parvati:** lo veis! Lo dije!

**Draco&Ron:** ¬¬U

**Ron:** Y... quién lo levanta?

**Draco:** Tú.

**Ron:** Y porque yo???

**Draco:** Are you afraid, Weasley? (ARG! Se me fue! Es lo que dice Draco a Harry que sale en el trailer de "harry potter 2" en inglés que me bajé de internet... aunque en el cine es mucho más espectacular... ^^U y dice... "estas asustado, potter?" mmmm... se me va _)

**Ron:** Ya lo abro!!!

Ron estira de una argolla de hierro.

PLOF....

Solo se ven unas escaleras oscuras.

**Ron:** Yo no bajo primero... y si hay arañas?

**Draco:** ya bajo yo...

Draco empieza a bajar... con Ron detrás y Parvati la última.

Ahora si...

**En el sótano:**

**Parvati:** No veo nada chicos!!!

**Ron:** No hace falta que me abraces...¬¬U

**Parvati:** lo siento!

**Draco:** Callaos! ¡Lumos!

(Draco recobró su espirituuuuuuu *v*)

**Ron:** Sólo hay cajas...

**Parvati:** tenemos que mirarlas todas?

**Draco:** No hace falta... esperemos.

Draco se sienta encima de una caja. Ron y Parvati se quedan de pie delante suyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos...

**Ron**: Qué hacemos? No pasa nada...

**Parvati:** eso me da mal rollo...

TOC....TOC ...

**Parvati:** eso me da muy mal rollo!!!!

**Ron:** suerte que no ha cundido el pánico (wapo!)

TOC....TOC...

**Draco:** suena cerca...

**Parvati:** Socoooorroooooo

TOC...TOC...

**Ron:** Qué hacemos?

**Draco:** esperamos...

TOC...TOC....

**Parvati:** A QUÉ? A QUE NOS MATE?

**Draco:** Qué quieres que nos mate si no hay nadie?

**Ron:** Malfoy... lo estas haciendo tú..

TOC...TOC....

**Ron**: Lo ves!

**Draco:** eh! No te flipes! 

TOC...TOC...

**Parvati:** Draco para ya!!!!! No hace gracia!!!

Parvati se abraza a Ron.

TOC...TOC....

**Draco:** Montón de inútiles!!!! Que yo no soy!

**Ron:** Viene de tu culo...

TOC...TOC...

**Draco:** ahora que lo dices...

Draco se levanta de golpe.

La caja dónde estaba sentado se abre y sale alguien encapuchado.

**Wedge encapuchado:** jope! Niñato mira que sentarte encima de mi escondite!!!

**Parvati:** O_O

Parvati se desmaia y queda en brazos de Ron.

**Ron:** *que hago?* (Ron la deja caer en el suelo)

**Draco:** Quién eres tú? Dinos la prueba.

**Wedge encapuchado:** Soy tu peor pesadillaaaaaaa!!!!!

**Ron:** hombre... la última noche eras más pequeña y tenias ocho patas pero...

**Draco:** Pansy!!!! Te has disfrazado!!!!

**Wedge encapuchado:** NO!!!!!! EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!!!!!!

**Ron:** O.o

**Draco:** mm....

**Wedge encapuchado:** No os asusto...?

**Draco:** mm...

**Ron:** qué pasa Malfoy?

**Draco:** La última vez que te vi no eras más alto y estabas más delgado??

**Wedge encapuchado:** ;_; Me llamas gordo?

**Ron:** Hombre... algunos quilos te sobran... la verdad...

**Wedge encapuchado:** Buaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Ron:** oh venga no llores...

Wedge encapuchado aprovecha que Ron esta cerca y levanta la cara y alza la varita.

**Wedge encapuchado:** AVADA KEDAVRÀ!!!!!

**Ron:** nono, te pasa como a mi en el Wingardum leviosà

**Draco**: leviooosa

**Ron:** eso.

**Draco:** oye, podrías enseñarme a hablar Pársel... quiero superar a Potter!

PLOF

TOC, TOC, 

**Wedge encapuchado:** tengo miedo!!!!!

Wedge encapuchado se abraza a Ron.

**Ron:** jope con el magnetismo animal...

TOC, TOC, TOC

PLAF

**Rinoa:** hola chicos!!!!!!

**Todos: **O_O

**Ron**: ufff pensabamos que eras otro loco...

**Rinoa:** loco no, loca :D Como os va?

Rinoa observa la imagen de Parvati desmaiada a los pies de Ron y Wedge abrazado a él, Draco sentado otra vez encima de la caja.

**Draco:** Hombre... aun no sabemos la prueba...

**Rinoa:** creo que la superasteis...

**Ron:** era a ver si conseguía aguantar a los más abrazos posibles?

**Draco:** yo no te abrazé chaval!

**Ron:** suerte!!!

**Rinoa:** Como podemos despertar a Parvati?

**Draco:** yo no le hago el boca a boca

**Ron:** ni falta que hace..¬¬

**Rinoa:** no! El mejor antídoto es un caramelo de los que ganó en la otra transmisión con sabor a ajo picante mezclado con pimiento que hacen una pequeña explosión de sabor...

**Ron:** ok!

Ron le saca un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo mete en la boca.

**Parvati:**mmmmmmmm...... (se levanta de golpe y se encuentra cara a cara con Wedge encapuchado) aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wedge cae al suelo desmaiado, del aliento.

**Rinoa:** ok! Muy bien! Cuando encontréis la pista tenéis que subir arriba....

Rinoa sube corriendo las escaleras.

TOC, TOC, TOC

TOC, TOC, TOC

PLAF

**En el comedor...** segundos después...

**Rinoa:** Ya estáis todos????

**Todos:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

**Rinoa:** incluso pansy?

**Pansy:** siiiiii

**Rinoa:** lástima! Bueno pues, el programa de hoy a sido especial y ha durado muuuuuucho... demasiado... así que es hora de dar los mensajes a los personajes (rimaaaa) y después diremos quién se va... que hoy serán 2 personas!!!!!

**Draco:** pansypansypansypansy......

**Rinoa:** O.o...A lo que iba... primero de todo, a Harry, de parte de Hermione de Potter.

**Harry:** ajá....

**Rinoa:** _Que  TE AMA!!  
QUE TE ADORA!!!  
QUE TE AMA!!!!  
QUE TE ADORA!!!  
QUE TE AMA!!!  
QUE TE ADORA!!!  
QUE ES TU FAN N°1 Y QUE NO LE HAGAS CASO A TODAS LAS DEMÁS QUE LO PERSIGUEN Y LO ATOSIGUAN, JEJEJEEJEJE, AH!! SI, Y QUE TE AMA, JEJEJEJEJE_

****

**Harry:** es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca...;_; grácias...

**Rinoa:** pues preparate que hay más...

**Harry:** más?? *^^*

**Rinoa:** de parte de Ammy: _TE AMOO!!!!!!!!!'  
ERES EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!!'  
estas guapisimoooooo!!!!!!'_

**Harry:** ...gr...gracias...vais a conseguir que me sonroje...

**Rinoa:** ya lo estas...¬¬ ese es para ti Parvati. De Rakshah, es muy buena chica. XD

**Parvati:** =D

**Rinoa**_: __¡¡¡Zorra, zorra, zorra, zorra,zorra,zorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡ ahí te devore un hipogrifo y te quedes calva, Patil._

**Parvati:** ;_; buena...???

**Rinoa:** lo siento... yo solo digo lo que leo...*Lo del hipogrifo me lo estoy pensando...jujuju*

**Rinoa:** otro para ti, Harry, ese es de Naiko! Y dice _Harry quieres ser mi novio, Rinoa ya me dejo en el capitulo anterior quedarme con tigo sip. te envio una foto solo para el._

**Harry:** bueno...*creo que me estoy olvidando de Cho...* Gracias por la foto, si quieres me la pongo en la habitación...

**Rinoa:** si le dices eso se muere de gusto... jajaj, a lo siguiente, de parte de Ginny, 

Harry mira a Ginny (la verdadera XD)

**Rinoa:** dice que te diga _que eres el tio mas buenorro del mundo, y que seas su novio y que como sigas por la cho te las veras con ella._

**Ginny:** Yo no escriví eso!!!

**Rinoa:** Lo se!!!! Es otra Ginny!!!

**Harry:** ah... Gracias... por los elogios, la verdad... no puedo decirte que salgo contigo...porque no eres la única que me lo ha pedido en un día y bueno... aún me gusta (solo un poco!!!) cho...

**Rinoa:** aps... a mi hermanito, el jedi Oscuro...(rinoa murmura algo) Misión cumplida

**Hermione:** que has hecho?

**Draco:** magia negra?

**Oliver:** creo que yo lo se...O.o

**Draco:** Qué?

**Oliver (susurrando):** mira el culo de Pansy...

**Draco:** no, gracias.

**Hermione:** Pero si tiene una cola de cerdo!!!!!!

**Harry:** Como la de dudley!!!!

**Rinoa:** wuo! K raro... ;) ahora sigo... Pansy, ese también es para ti, de parte de Sabrina Tolkien que te vota por _ANDAR ACOSANDO A MI DRAKI-BOY!!! ¬¬... el es solo mio, q se le meta bien en la cabeza..._

**Pansy:** draki-boy....?

**Rinoa:** draco

**Pansy:** ahhh... oing!

**Rinoa:** *la cola tiene efectos secundarios...* y ese sobre es para ti Draco, de parte de Catty shenka *no me fio de esa...¬¬*

**Draco:** es la que casi mata a Pansy??

**Rinoa:** sí..

**Draco:** leeme la carta.

**Rinoa:** ok..^^U dice...

_"Te quiero, Draco. Te mando otro regalito (mi sujetador) espero que te guste. ¿Te gustó lo que le hize a Pansy? Que pena que no se muriera ¿Verdad? Te espero fuera de la casa para hacer cosit-- digo para estrenar cama, ejem, para hablar contigo. Muchos besos y abrazos de Catty_Shenka"_

**Draco:** O.o..... Bueno nena, gracias por los halagos, un beso, pero sabes... la verdad es que no uso eso... (señala el sujetador) gracias igualmente... Al verdad es que si, que es una pena que no muriera... Arg!!!

**Rinoa:** Qué?

**Draco:** me quiere acosar! Eso de estar bueno es perjudicial por la salud...

**Rinoa:** oh... ven amis brazos querido... yo te protegere...

**Draco:** ¬¬ abrazos Catty... no te importa que te llame así, no?? ;)

**Rinoa:** seguro que no...¬¬ Ginny tienes una carta de Catty también.

**Ginny**: No me intentará matar no?

**Rinoa:** No creo... leela en voz alta.

**Ginny:** okis.... "_Ginny, desde aquí te apoyo, me caes muy bien y todo eso, pero ¡¡¡¡¡NO TOQUES MUCHO A MI DRACO!!!!! Mucha suerte y espero que llegues a la final. Catty_Shenka."_

****

**Rinoa:** ves, quiere que llegues a la final.

**Ginny:** oh! Es muy buena chica pero... me va a ser dificil cumplir con tu petición...;) gracias por lo demás...

**Rinoa:** jejej, venga un mensaje de Catty shenka... _Por cierto, también muchos abrazos a Angelina y Hermione, me caéis muy bien chicas.  
Y unos cuantos abrazos a los demás, excepto a Parvati._

**Angelina:** Gracias!!!! Así me gusta!

**Hermione:** Graciasssssss!!!!!!!!!

**Rinoa:** también dice que _MUchas gracias a los gemelos por la bombita, que pena que no la pudiéramos matar T_T. De todas maners, creo en vuestra fiabilidad y seguiré comprando sortilegios Weasley._

**George:** gracias por comprar sortilegios weasley...

**Fred:** y seguir comprando... jeje... fuera ya la mataremos si quieres XD

**Rinoa:** siguienteeeeeee... de Andrea Price..._Para Harry: Mira Potter, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero si no dejas de pensar en la chang, voy a votar para que te saquen de la casa  
  
_

**Harry:** u_u

**Rinoa:** ya era hora de que alguien no te dijera que te quería!!!!! Además, tampoco te ha dicho nada malo...

**Harry:** pero... que tienen en contra de Cho?

**Rinoa:** *y a ti que te parece?* Bueno, de la misma, _Para Draco: Debo admitir que estas muy guapo ^.^_

**Draco:** veo que sabes apreciar lo que es bueno... gracias, un beso. ;)

**Rinoa:** ;_; (envidia) de Andrea _Para Ron: Por favor ya deja de jugar y dile a Hermione lo que sientes por ella_

**Ron:** de jugar? A que? Lo que siento? Por quien?

**Rinoa:** creo que esta bastante claro... Herr..mío...ne.... XDDDD

Ron se sonroja.

**Rinoa:** ahora _Para Los Gemelos Weasley: Ah!! son mis Idolos!! loa adoro _

**Fred:** gracias!!!

**George:** Somos el **** amo!!  (XD)

**Fred&George:** un beso!!

**Rinoa:** bueno ese es para ti Oliver... confunde un poco pero bueno... tienes la explicación de porque te vota para salir de la casa

**Oliver:** ;_;

**Rinoa:** Espera a escuchar el mensaje... =D _Y Para Oliver: Mi querido oliver,mucho me temo que tendré que votar por ti para que en cuanto salgas de la mansión, vengas directamente a mis brazos!!! Oliver TE AMO!!! ^-^_**__**

****

**Oliver:** ;_; (ahora llora de emoción) gracias... gracias por... votarme (XD) a ver si nos vemos... un beso! *deseo verte pero no salir...._* quién entiende las mujeres....*

**Rinoa:** Ahora Ralkm Diggory!!!!! Ya oiste lo que te dije del público?? Pero trae a Ced!!! A ver a ver, Ralkm dice _Dile a PArvati que no sea hedionda y se vaya a bañar ahora que cho no está! que el olor llegó hasta mi casa._

**Parvati:** u_u

**Rinoa:** XDDD ya se limpió, ahora el problema es el aliento de los caramelos...XD y bueno, de parte de Ralkm _Salu2 a todos menos a Ginny y a Pansy!!!!!!!! Chau!_

Todos menos Ginny y Pansy: ciao!!!

**Ginny:** ;_;

**Rinoa**: Ahora de Yuyinita!!! Dice... _PRIMERO Q NADA QRÍA MANDAR MUCHOS BESOS A LOS WEASLY(LOS AMO)MENOS A GINNY!!!!_

**Fred&George&Ron:** gracias!!!!!! (Ron se sonroja)

**Ginny:** me tomaré lo de que no me ama que lo dice porque es mujer y solo ama a hombres...¬¬

**Rinoa**: ^^U y tb _DECIRLE A DRACO Q ES MUY SEXY_

**Draco:** veo que la gente ve bien... gracias, un beso! 

**Rinoa:** *aiiiii* _A HARRY Q ES LINDO_

**Harry:** gracias! ^^ tu también!

**Rinoa:** XD y _Y A OLIVER Q ES MUY TIERNO._

**Oliver:** ;_; gracias... me sale natural....:)

**Rinoa (le caen babas):** por último... _DECIRLE A PANSY Q ES UNA...$5N#$%&"@¬¬JDZGH54"·$%&/()..._

**Pansy:** que significa....?? 

**Rinoa:** dejalo.... a Oliver, esa también te vota, 

**Oliver:** ;_;

**Rinoa:** pero dice que te vota _...PA`QUE NO SUFRA...CON LAS PRUEBAS...Y PODRÍAS VENIR A MI CASA ..._

**Oliver:** por lo menos se preocupan por mi...

**Rinoa:** Ahora de Siobhan!!!! (es que el nombre completo es muy largo...:p) me dice que le diga a Draco, _que de parte de una admiradora suya, que debería haber entrado su padre en el programa :D Pero da igual, me contento con Draco... _

*Estela ve ocmo Rinoa le empieza a dar golpes con el micrófono en la cabeza...*

**Rinoa (después de leer eso saca la lengua):** Mala! Lucius es tonto!!!! (recuerdas cuando intenta besar a hermione-lavender???? K eh????)

**Draco:** gracias, ya estoy acostumbrado a tener admiradoras, si le pides a Rinoa, ella es la directora del club de fans, colecionan fotos mías y esas cosas.

**Rinoa se sonroja:** bueno pasa a otro tema...

**Draco:** no se que le ves a mi padre... y tu que murmuras Rinoa???

**Rinoa:** nada...nada... :P Y por último, de parte de Panchy, que le dice a Ginny: _Ginny %&#/&# si tu buelves a tocar a MI DRACO TE MATO!! ¿Ok?._

**Ginny:** pos me vas a matar...:P

**Rinoa:** CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS....

**Angelina:** y...

**Rinoa:** Y CHICAS... hemos llegado al momento crucial

Caras de terror.

**Rinoa:** Vosotros...!!! tradme los votos.

**Mumba:** laguna! 

Los moombas llevan un saco, y Rinoa saca uno.

**Rinoa:** La chica, que abandona la casa, con 9 votos de 19............................................................................... ................................. es PANSY PARKINSON

**Draco:** BIEN!

**Pansy:** oing...

**Rinoa:** Lo siento Pansy....

**Pansy:** no pasa nada, tranquila Rinoa.

**Rinoa:** *tranquilisima, pero no quería quedar mal*

**Pansy:** te echare de menos Draco...

**Draco:** yo no, parkinson.

**Pansy:** tu y tu aire masculino... aiiii

**Rinoa:** vete!

Rinoa mete la mano en el saco...

**Rinoa:** y el chico más votado es.... UN SEGUNDO!!!!!! HAY UN EMPATE!!!!!!!!!

Todos los chicos temblando (menos draco).

**Rinoa:** y el empate, a 6 votos, lo componen............................................... (lo siento por las fans... yo misma lo soy...) ................................ OLIVER WOOD Y RON WEASLEY!!!!!!

**Oliver&Ron:** ;_;

**Harry:** y que haremos? No se pueden ir los dos!

**Rinoa:** nooooooooooo!!!!! Haremos una votación... Cada uno de vosotros debe votar cual de los dos quiere que se quede... entendido???

Wedge y Biggs aparecen en escena, Biggs reparte una tablita a  cada uno y Wedge unos ratuladores...

**Rinoa:** poneos en fila!!!!!

**Todos:** Señor si señor!

**Rinoa:** así me gusta.... a ver a ver.... GINNY!

Ginny gira un cartelito que pone "Ron"

**Rinoa:** HERMIONE

Hermione gira un cartelito que pone "Ron"

**Rinoa:** de momento vas dos a cero y gana Ron...

**Todos:** ya lo sabemos... ¬¬

**Rinoa:** ANGELINA

Angelina gira un cartelito que pone "Oliver"

**Rinoa:** PARVATI

Parvati gira un cartelito que pone "Ron"

**Rinoa:** de momento 3 a 1....

**Todos:** k si! ¬¬

**Rinoa:** DRACO

Draco gira un cartelito que pone "Wood"

**Rinoa:** ¬¬ HARRY

Harry gira un cartelito que pone "Ron"

**Rinoa:** GEORGE

Geoorge gira un cartelito que pone "Ron"

**Rinoa:** FRED

Fred gira un cartelito que pone "Oliver"

**Rinoa:** y bueno... 5 a 3... se va.......................OLIVER! lo siento muchooooooooo ;_;

**Oliver:** ;_; no pasa nada... os echare de menos....

**Todos:** ;_; (con un pañuelo blanco en la mano)

**Rinoa:** AQUÍ TERMINA EL PROGRAMA DE HOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RECORDAD VOTAR UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA EN LAPRÓXIMA EDICIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Rinoa levanta la alfombra y levantando la argolla va hacia el sótano.

**Rinoa:** bueno bueno... después de mucho tiempo he vuelto... de verdad que tengo muchos exámenes... supongo que es normal... estoy em primero de bachillerato!!!!!! Jejeje bueno... corto el rollo...

He estado pensando... (Si si) que podría haceros votar tambiñen... **UN FAVORITO!!!!!!!** No es olbigatorio pero si quereis y os parece bien... pero sobre todo.... **TENEIS QUE VOTAR UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA!!!!** ES MEGA IMPORTANTE! Jajajajja

Una cosa!!!!!!! Explicación!!!!!! Explicación de porque fred vota a oliver y george a ron... es porque los dos son muy amigos de oliver, pero ron es su hermano... entonces deciden votar uno a uno y el otro al otro... (más o menos...me entendisteis?^^U)

Aps! También aclaro mi nueva obsesión... ayer fui al cine a ver BOURNE IDENTITY (EL CASO BOURNE) y bueno... me gustó mucho... no es solamente que Matt Damon sea guapo (que lo es) pero es k me encanta el papel que hace... siempre en peligro pero que se sale de todo... tímido... buena persona... que haceis aki?? Id a verla al cine!!!!! (si no os gusta no me pegueis...)

A! También siento poner constantemente comparaciones con pelis, libros, mangas o videojuegos... me sale natural.............

QUE CAPITULO TAN LARGO!!!!! VAIS A LLEGAR LA FINAL?????????

Y por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!! **PROPONED PRUEBAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ahora a contestar los reviews..=D

HERMIONE DE POTTER:jajaja, tienes razón, que le cuesta a voldy decir dos palabritas y matarnos a la cho??? Jajajaj no se como no quieres a ron!!! Y tp porque odias a Ginny... es buena chica! Pero bueno... jajjaa GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!! DEJA MÁS! :D

GWEN DE MERILON: si ric sera per algo, vale llesta! Jajajajjaja, taronja fluorescent per ser exactes... espero que estiguis contenta... en draco es una mica mes maligne!!!! No? Bueno doncs... comprenc que votessis en harry, no es k sigui mala persona pero... comparat amb els altres... en ron s'ha kedat. Contenta? :D deixa review carinyuuuuu

AMMY: harry recivió tus mensajes!! XD no he seguido rapido pero he seguido... jejejjej pero k teneis encontra del Ron/hermione!!!!??? No lo entiendo!! Ajajja venga sigue leyendo dejando review... y muuuuchas gracias! :D

RAKSHAH: mala persona! Encara no m'has contestat el mail!!!! (tp ho he mirat...XD) ja ha rebut el teu missatge la parvati.... ja la deixare calva, ok? XDDDD llastima que no hagi marxat... Jo quan porto la Ayra (la meva lladre) tb me la fan portar davant i menjar les trampes... pobreta... pero es molt bona!!! En canvi la Kaolla..... es una elfa del bosc i esta fatal!!!! Es la k li deia a ma germana a l'altre dia que es tipu Lindsey... jajajjaa bueno espero k taradi el cap, deixa review y escriu tons fics!!!!!!! :D

NAIKO: le di a harry tu recado ;) ...pero me olvide de lo de la bomba!!!!! Sorry... ya lo hare... lo de voldemort lo cambié un poco... :D gracias, sigue dandome pruebas, si?? No te estas enfermando... draco es geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, ajjajaja. Venga sigue dejando review y leyendo!! :D

MARTA: pansy y oliver fora... el teu desig complert ^^U... jaja vinga segueix deixant reviewets i llegint, ok? Vingaaaaaa bye.

JEDI-OSCURO: la ginny es guay!!!!!! Aki no se li va tan la olla, a veure k et sembla, ok??? Li he fet allo a la pansy, espero k estiguis feliç.............. no pots fer la ginny tu mateix fora! Trampós! Vinga un muakisinyu i segueix llegint (no costa tant) y deixant review XD

SABRINA TOLKIEN: wuo!!!!! Tienes ho fuera y en ese capitulo Pansy! Espero k estes contenta :D envie tu mensaje a Pansy, pero no lo entendió... jajaja venga sigue leyendo y reviewando!!!! Me haceis feliz!!!!! :D

SELPHIE: gracies.... ja se k soc la millor... *la rinoa s posa unes ulleres de sol com cuan en tamahome es posa a vendre xiclets en mig del poble... XD* gracies pel teu super review... a veure si llegeixes aixo sense k jo tobliguiiiiii!! Jajajja vinga! Perk no tarada la ginny??? Bueno bueno... vinga noia deixa review eh??? Un petonet (has vist??? E osat una cosa dedicada a tu, quan en jordi va sortir de sota el llit, jajajjajajajjaa recordes quan anava pel passadis?? XDD)

GINNY: wuola! Le di tu menjase a harry k me diste por el messenger, te gusto? Jajaja bueno también te salio el review cortado...;_; pero salio de la casa kien tu kerias!!!!! Venga wapa sigue dejando review y leyendo!!!! Espero k te guste! :D

CATTY SHENKA: niña! Cuanto trabajo me das! Jajajajja les das mensajes a todos... te gusto su respuesta??? Draco es mioooooo!!!!!!!! Draco no es que no quisiera ver tu foto... es k tenia miedo de k le mandaras una bomba, y cuando vi la foto me la comi.... jajajja, espero k te haya gustado hoy, okis??? Jejeje espero kte haya gustado... sigue leyendo  reviewando!!!!!!!! :D

MYRTLE: gracias por el review!!!!!!! K bien k no votaste a ginny, jejejje, a mi me gusta mucho!!!! Pero bueno a ti no... una cosa, al final no me dejaste review votando a chico... recuera... vota  a los dos!!!! El tuyo hacia pansy lo conté, porque contandolo o no se iba ella asi k.. :D venga sigue leyendo y reviewando!!!!!!!! :D

THE BOY OF THE MASK: gracias!!!! noooooooooo! No me votes a dracoooooooooooo! Aajajajja yo soy una de las fans... espero k te guste ese capitulo... aunk me dejate review en el 1 capi cuando ya habia dejado el 2 y entonces votaste a cho k ya se habia ido... ;_; ahora a ver quien votas (significa k no votes a draco ;)! sigue leyendo y reviewando!!!!!! Adeuuuuuuuu! ;)

ANDREA PRICE: tu también me diste trabajo!!! Tantos comentarios a todos.. jajajajja asi me gusta!!!!!! Espero k te hayan gustado sus respuestas si? Y el capitulo ensi! Gracias de veras!!!!!!! Sigue leyendo y reviewandoooooooooo!!!!!!! :D

DARK SMEAGOL: creo k eres le unico que ve k estan por ahí personajes de FFVIII (aparte de mis hermanos) asi k me alegro de k leas y te gusteeeee!!! Siiiiiii! Venga porfi sigue dejando review! Espero k te guste ese capiii!!!!! Byeeeeee :D

NIMPH: no pot ser!!!!!!! La nimph ma deixat un review!!!!!!! (ploro de la emocio) jajaj es bromaaaaaaaaaaaa, vinga gracies per deixarlo i per votar.... doncs mira...a ra nomes keda un slytherin, pude tens rao i tindria que haver posat mes gent de cada casa... pero mauria daver inventat personalitats... no? Prek hi ha personatges k no tenen paper... aixo es una kk!!!!!! No surten els reviews complets... ESPERO K TAGRADI AKEST CAPI!!!!!! Llegeix i REVIEWA! Graciesss!!!!!!!! Un petonetttttttttttt :D

RALKM DIGGORY: jejeej si si... ven de publico... ;) ya les di tus mensajes... te gustó? Jajajaj venga... sigue leyendo y reviewando (y escribiendo jope!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaj me kede con las ganas!!!!!! Pbre ron!!!!!!) la verdad es k a mi tb me costaria decidirme si tuviera k votar un chico... y cuando se vaya Parvati con las chicas tb sera dificil... no? Buen, sigue leyendo y reviewando (eso ya lo he dicho! XD) gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (ya sabes e kien mandar recuerdos ;))

YUYINITA: gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les di a todos tus mensajes!!!!!!! Espero k te guste, jejejej, estan todos locos, se me escapan de las manos! Jejeje lo de la prueba de Parvati me lo apunto por el proximo capitulo que ese me salio kilometrico... ;_; venga sigue leyendo y reviewando.........!!!!!!!!!!! :D

SIOBHAN: mira ya se te keda... mejor te llamo Estela! Le di a Draco tu mensaje, jajaja, y te resopndi yo el mio... de verda no se ocmo te puede gustar lucius... aps! Ya me keda poco pa tu fic!!!! Y el draco dormiens 3 lo he visto pero aun no lo he leido! Tengo deberes...;_; venga sigue leyendo y reviewando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias de veras!!!!!!! Byeeeeeeee :D

PANCHY: gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D no se pork odias a ginny y ron... son buena gente... no sehonran su familia... son de mis personajes favoritos... ;_; jejjee bueno sigue leyendo!!!!!!! Pliiiiiiiiiiiis y edjando review k me animan!!! Byeeee :D

GINNY 132002: (despues de mucho pensar se me ocurrio el significado del "132002" jajaja) gracias por el review!!!!!! Bueno pos ginny con draco, no?? Harry solo!!! Siiii era el episodio en que Faith se cambiaba con Buffy... fue genial!!!!!!! Me encantaaaaaa! Venga sigue leyendo y dejando review!!!!!!! :D

PATTY: gracies wapa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M'alegro de k hagis volgut llegir akesta bogeriaaaaa! Jajajaj... em fas posar vermella... jajja moltes gracies de veritat... ploro de lemocio....segueix llegin i deixant review, eh????? Ojala anes a la tele!!!! Pero amb dibuixus eh? Jajajaja vinga byeeeee :D

BYEEEEEEEEEEE YA ESTOYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! ESOTY CANSADA TENGO SUEÑO Y LLEVO 32 PAGINAS K NADIE LEERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y MAÑANA EXAMEN DE ECONOMIA! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Porafavor...................

Dejad review.... con comentarios, pruebas, criticas, mensajes a los perosnajes, FAVORITO,  y sobre todo... DEJAD REVIEW-VOTO!!!!! **LA DECISIÓN ESTA EN TUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rinoa Diggory-Bourne lanza besos a la camara


End file.
